The invention relates to transformers and more particularly, to transformers having a stacked core and methods of making the same with reduced waste.
A stacked transformer core is comprised of thin metallic laminate plates, such as grain oriented silicon steel. This type of material is used because the grain of the steel may be groomed in certain directions to reduce the magnetic field loss. The plates are stacked on top of each other to form a plurality of layers. A stacked core is typically rectangular in shape and can have a rectangular or cruciform cross-section. Examples of conventional stacked transformer cores include U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,850 to Winter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,322 to Maezima and U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,854 to DeLaurentis et al.
The manufacture of a conventional stacked core typically results in a significant amount of steel being cut away and discarded. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a stacked transformer core and a method of making the same that reduces the amount of steel that is discarded and, thus, wasted. The present invention is directed to such a transformer core and method.